The present invention relates to a plug-and-socket connector.
In the case of familiar plug-and-socket connectors of this type, the male or female contact is inserted into the housing and is locked into place in one area. Because this male or female contact is inserted into the plastic housing manually, there is no guarantee that each of the male or female contacts will be locked in the correct position or even locked into place at all.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to create a plug-and-socket connector of the type mentioned above, in which it is undertaken to lock the male or female contacts in two ways, independently of each other, in the plastic housing, thus preventing any failure to lock from going undetected, at the same time making it possible to mold the plastic housing injection molding technology in a relatively simple manner.
In a plug-and-socket connector of the aforementioned type, the features indicated in Claim 1 are provided so as to achieve this objective.